


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

by Lazylupe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Sandor - Freeform, Sandor Clegane - Freeform, clegane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazylupe/pseuds/Lazylupe
Summary: Hey there! I saw your post that you might feel like writing a drabble or an imagine. If you’re still so inclined, perhaps you’d come up with something where the reader meets Sandor while he’s on the Quiet Isle? I’m perfectly fine with either show or book Sandor or even a blend. Thanks for thinking about it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTED ON TUMBLR: Hey there! I saw your post that you might feel like writing a drabble or an imagine. If you’re still so inclined, perhaps you’d come up with something where the reader meets Sandor while he’s on the Quiet Isle? I’m perfectly fine with either show or book Sandor or even a blend. Thanks for thinking about it!
> 
> Warning: Swearing and smut
> 
> \- This was first done as a drabble but I've been asked for a second part -

He was tall, broad and had one hell of a cursing problem. His sarcasm was unbridled and I couldn't figure out why my attention was mainly on him. Since his arrival to the Quiet Isle, all I could think about was talking to him, tending to him, being in his line of vision. I wanted his attention, I wanted him to notice me regardless of how many times he told me to fuck off.   
My thoughts were consumed by him, morning, noon and night. Yet, for the 23 years, I had been alive I had never given anyone so much as a second glance, so what made him different, any better than the rest, I was unsure but I'd sure love to find out.  
We had all spent the day doing our work, I looked after the ill and frail, made the food, carried the firewood, stoked the fires, kept the Isle running whilst Sandor chopped firewood, carried the heavier items around the camp. I was aching not only from the lack of physical contact but from the duties of the day. Normally, we would be allowed to go into the washhouse and have a bath just before having our main meal at 7 pm.   
My last job ran over so I didn't manage to get into the washhouse, and decided to head straight for the meal. I would wash afterwards, it would probably be empty anyway and I'd get to fully relax.  
I sat myself at the back of the hall, I didn't want to join in anyone's trivial conversations, I just wanted to eat my food and get to have my bath in peace. Yet, I couldn't help myself, my eyes scanned the hall for any sight of him, nothing. He wasn't sat in his usual spot and my mood suddenly faltered. I needed a sneaky glance before I ended my day so that later tonight when the fantasies were still ripe in my head I wouldn't have to imagine so hard.  
I peeled myself out of the chair, no use putting it off any longer, he clearly wasn't coming for food or he had already been. I took my time strolling through the corridors to the bathhouse, hoping that somehow he was just running late and I'd still get to see him but nope, nothing, maybe he was still out working, or maybe he had left or he had found a lady friend to shack up with for tonight. My mind raced, it wouldn't just let it be and all I could think of now was him with another woman.   
I banged open the door to the washhouse, stomped my way to the linen shelve and grabbed myself a cloth to use to dry myself with after, I removed my shoes and left them under the cloak rack. I padded towards the bath at the corner even if someone was gonna come in then hopefully they wouldn't spot me over here.   
I lowered myself into the warm water, allowing it to kiss and lap at my skin as I just enjoyed the sound of silence. No one asking for help, no one calling my name. It was just me and my thoughts, my thoughts, oh my beautiful thoughts. Thoughts of a man who was tall, unshaven, unkempt and brutal but my gods would I give anything to have him in my bed, kissing my skin, ravishing my body the only way he knows how.   
My eyes closed instinctively as my hands wandered, down my breasts, pinching my nipples, caressing my stomach and working their way down, down towards the aching and fire between my legs. My fingers danced and caressed the sweet nub, sending shockwaves of pleasure through my body. The days tension leaking out of every pore as I got closer to that glorious climax.  
"Oh, Sandor!" His name had left my lips before I could even stop myself, I came fast and hard, the image of his smiling face dancing and swirling in my minds eye... Wait, smiling, Sandor smiling... Sandor never smiles, I've never seen him smile. My eyes aren't shut, this isn't my fantasy Sandor, this is the real, living and breathing fucking Sandor Clegane. Eyes glistening, lip twitching into a smile before catching his bottom lip under his teeth, "Fuck lass, let me into that water and I'll make you scream my fucking name, not whimper it!"


	2. Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time - Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

You didn't say a word, you had no need to, your face and eyes said it all for him. The pleading looks they gave him, the need and lust that emanated from you was all he needed. Gently, and with as much grace as his tall frame could muster, he slipped into the water in front of you. His eyes never blinked, never left your face. He licked his lips hungrily, like a dog would when fresh meat had just crossed its path. A deep rumble from his chest echoed through the empty washhouse. His chuckle was deep and long, "I can't tell if the look in your eyes is something of lust or if ya scared." You swallowed, you were scared alright, but not in the way he thought, scared of not being able to control yourself, scared of erupting into a spontaneous orgasm the moment he touched you, of declaring your undying love for him the moment of your climax or just simply ruining this moment.   
You didn't have time to answer, he had moved forward, gliding through the water, reaching his arms out he trapped you in between them, "were you really thinking of me earlier, or were you just mocking me knowing I was in here," his tone was mocking, he leered over the top of you using his height to his advantage. You shivered, his height had always been a turn on, the long legs, the muscled thighs, the large chest, the broad shoulders, seven hells, you couldn't take any more of this. "S-Sandor, I thought I was alone, you've gotten me off every night since you arrived," you closed your eyes, embarrassment ran through your entire body.  
His large hand left your side, he tilted your face upwards, his eyes seemed softer somehow as he bent his head to meet yours, his lips crashed violently into yours, you threw your arms around his neck as his hands ran down your back and squeezed your backside hard. You moaned into his mouth. Your eyes were closed as you tried to remember everything about this moment, the smell of the washroom, the way he tasted, the feeling of his body against yours, his hands wandering around yours, touching as much skin as they could. His beard burnt against your chin as he never broke away, never stopping the kiss.  
The knot in your stomach had tightened unbearably now, as he kissed your mouth, tongues dancing with one another, his hands had explored most of your body, squeezing and pinching at your boobs and nipples, making them pucker from the attention to squeezing your arse, you pushed yourself against him, your breasts rubbing gently across his body, your hands were wrapped in his hair, fingers tangled in the long brown strands that framed his face. You were desperate to finish this here, to mark him as yours, keep him for yourself.   
Effortlessly you reached between both of your warm and wet bodies, your hand snaking down his chest and stomach, making its way to his hips, you didn't need to seek it for long, it was stood to attention, hard and firm, long and thick, just like you imagined he'd be. Tenderly you ran your fingers across the head, his hips bucked into your open palm, "fucking hells, girl!" His voice was raspy, a hint of surprise etched into thick arousal. You took hold of him, with a gentle wrist action you pumped up and down on his shaft, his eyes closed again as his head lolled back. He was enjoying it, his hips kept bucking into your hand as if you weren't going fast enough, or maybe he was just greedy and wanted more.   
His eyes snapped open, "fuck this!" He never said anymore, he lifted you up, slammed you against the wall of the bathing pool and kissed a trail down your neck, stopping to nibble at your collarbone, profanities whispered into your skin, the flesh prickled with gooseflesh as if innocent and virginal to it all. His hand had slid between your bodies, rubbing circles into your clit, gentle not to be too much, just enough to harden the soft bulb of flesh and peak your arousal even more. His large fingers rubbed, stroked and pinched at the bundle of nerves, electricity crackled and shot through your legs, up to your tummy and flushed the cheeks on your face. Your heart raced, your mind was boggled with thoughts, how did he know where to touch you? Was he like a real hound? Could he smell your arousal? The thoughts were soon ebbed away when his large thick fingers entered your soaking cunt. One, two... both curling back towards their owner, stroking over your g-spot. Again, and again, and again. He changed from stroking to pulsing his fingers in and out back to stroking again. You could feel that knot unfold, the way you had felt it earlier, but this time it was better, it was growing quicker, and harder.   
You buried your face into his chest as you came undone on his fingers, whimpering as he withdrew them from your core. "As much as I'd love to fuck ya, and by the gods I do, I can't do it here, your chambers are close by, aye?!" You looked at his face, your own was sweaty and red from the rush of blood caused by your orgasm, you nodded, not trusting your voice to carry to his ears. He grinned, a truly happy smile as he began lifting you out of the pool. "Come on then, Little one, lead the way. Show your Hound where you go on a night to think of him and I'll show you just exactly what I can do to you."


End file.
